


Sin hazañas heróicas

by KellenHakuen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Jack, Hiccup era como un caballero moderno, no le había jurado lealtad como en los cuentos de Hadas, en realidad, el Haddock sólo le prometió un amor imperfecto, lleno de defectos y que podían crearlo entre los dos, con sus errores, con sus alegrías y con sus tristezas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin hazañas heróicas

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de volver a escribir de ellos, la mera verdad hace mucho que no escribía de esta bonita parejita. 
> 
> Mención especial: Quiero dedicarle este pequeño trozo de fic a Scorpio, sin ella no me hubiera animado a continuar con las historias del Hijack <3   
> Disclaimer: El origen de los guardianes y cómo entrenar a tu dragón no son de mi propiedad. Aclaro, sólo he tomado los personajes para hacerle un pequeño relato de mi imaginación.
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido homosexual explicito, universo de líneas escolares fuero de lo canon y fluff/romance. 
> 
> Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

Si comenzaba a relatar desde sus inicios Jack premeditaba que Hiccup llegó a su vida de forma espontánea, inesperada y se quedó estancado ahí para ya no salir jamás.

Nunca había querido nada, querer algo indicaba buscarlo, y con eso contraía responsabilidades a las que Jack rehuía como si éstas fueran la peste negra, normalmente trataba de correr de las monocromáticas responsabilidades que se encargaban de lacerar su colorida vida, incluso gustaba de esconderse de ellas y burlarse, pero el día en que lo miró a los ojos, algo de entro de él reconoció que eran bonitos, eran de color esmeralda, brillantes, y perderse en el lustre misterioso de Haddock, lo incitó a entender que las obligaciones, quizá, no eran tan ominosas cómo pensaba de antaño.

Fue en un monótono día de su periodo universitario dónde conoció a su novio pecoso, mientras él salía a la cafetería, se encontró accidentalmente con ese chico de cabellera desordenada y con humildes pecas en su rostro, y mientras los sentimientos asimilaban y colisionaban con él, Jack sabía que ese chico era lo que necesitaba y lo que deseaba.

No congeniaron muy bien al principio, al contrario, sus intentos de empatizarse con él, resultaban en riñas y alguno que otro golpe que Astrid y Merida (más obligadas que voluntarias) con Rapunzel se constreñían a detener para no conllevar a heridas colosales.

Nunca avanzaron para los ojos de Frost, recordaba muy bien que eran tan diferentes que se volvían incompletos con sólo verse. Hiccup es fuego que gobernaba sobre los demás, y Jack ventisca que no se dejaba someter por nadie.

La libertad de Jack siempre terminaba estrellándose con los ideales de Hiccup, por eso, temía en el fondo de que esta relación floreciera a un destino erróneo. De tanto desespero y desafuero su noviazgo fuera hecho añicos por ellos mismos.

Porque no importaban las promesas que se hicieran. éstas podrían quedar olvidadas en el futuro, pero confiaba, llegaba a confiar en Hiccup y las manía que tenía de aferrarse a él con este sentimiento tan aterrador, sobre todo el sentimiento que tenía fuerza cuándo ambos acariciaban sus manos.  Cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban, todas las dudas desaparecían y una melodía amena empezaba a resonar romántica en sus propios oídos, por eso Jack le daba la bienvenida a estos nuevos sentimientos que lo dejaban como una absurda princesa en busca de un inmaculado caballero.

Aunque claro, no necesitaba caballeros, ni sentimientos, sólo necesitaba a Hiccup.

Para Jack, Hiccup era como un caballero moderno, no le había jurado lealtad como en los cuentos de Hadas, en realidad, el Haddock sólo le prometió un amor imperfecto, lleno de defectos y que podían crearlo entre los dos, con sus errores, con sus alegrías y con sus tristezas. Dónde ambos podían fundirse y disiparse, ser ellos mismos. No le juraba cosas imposibles como un amor eterno o una promesa de nupcias, sólo le daba lo que era, él. Hiccup y una promesa de que intentaría dar lo mejor de él, sin virtudes exageradas, con regaños, discusiones espontaneas y con un cúmulo de lecciones a futuro que el amor se encargaría de enseñarles, y estaba en lo correcto, Jack no necesitaba más que eso.

Jack nunca necesitó ser salvado por un dragón en una torre alta, tampoco necesitó de promesas irrealistas, juramentos ridículos y hazañas heroicas. Él necesitaba a Hiccup, pecoso, necio e imperfecto. Él ocupaba que, en una época moderna, rodeado de mentiras y amores traicioneros Hiccup estuviera con él, sólo necesitaba de un amor verdadero y que su caballero moderno nunca lo alejará.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Te mereces un besito en la nalga y un abrazo c:


End file.
